Glitches aren't much fun
by outerelf
Summary: Youngling!Bee asks what a glitch is. One-shot


Let's go!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Sideswipe snickered as he nudged his twin. "Can't wait to see their faces when 'Bee asks."

"Asks what?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Aww, c'mon Sunny, I already told you. Bumblebee has been wondering about the reason why Red Alert's so twitchy all of the time. He's planning on asking."

"That might be a bad idea. After all, didn't we always say that Megatron has a glitch?"

Silence fell as they considered the ramifications. Then Sideswipe shook his head. "Nah, we only said that once."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert hissed in frustration as another camera yet again was destroyed. He stood up and stalked out of the room, passing by the twins. "You two. Brig. Now."

"What? We haven't done anything for the past two vorns—"

"Obviously you did! A camera was destroyed and you two are in the near vinicity. Now get."

"But, Red Alert, Bumblebee's waiting in the rec room for us to get back-"

"I SAID OUT!" Red Alert roared. Both twins muttered angrily, as they transformed to drive down to the brig. "And stay their for the next eight vorns!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee smiled happily as Red Alert appeared. It had been a simple trick to take one of Wheeljack's unstable bombs, put it nearby a camera, and then ask the twins for something that would be nearby. Now, no one would suspect him, and he could ask Red Alert a question he had been wondering for many vorns.

"Red Alert?"

Red Alert turned to look at Bumblebee, one optic ridge cocked. "What's it like having a glitch?"

The datapad in Red Alerts hand shattered as his hand tightened on it. Bumblebee's slight smile vanished fast, as Red Alert stared hard. "A glitch… it's nothing that you need to know about."

The youngling winced at the harsh, angry tone. Usually only Ratchet used that tone, and never had it been used on him before. He looked up at Red Alert with huge, hurt optics.

Red Alert stared down, face grim. Then, he relaxed, and took Bumblebee by the hand. "I suppose I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked, all of his natural curiosity and bubby nature resurfacing, as Red Alert seemed to relax.

"It's that I'm never lonely with all of the voices in my head."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ratchet stopped dead in the middle of the Rec room as Bumblebee chattered out loud to some voice that only he could hear. Red Alert sat nearby calmly, watching Bumblebee. " 'Bee, what's gotten into you?"

Bumblebee frowned at Ratchet. "I'm trying to talk to the voices."

"What voices?"

"None yet, but Red Alert has them, and I wanna talk to them."

Red Alert finished up another data pad as Ratchet shot an angry look at him. He glanced up to see Ratchet's glare, and shrugged. "I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was the one who asked."

"Couldn't you of told him something different then you have voices?" Prime demanded.

Ratchet made an X with his hands, indicating that they shouldn't talk about it in front of the youngling. Instead, Red Alert asked Bumblebee, "So, have any of the voices answered?"

Bumblebee shook his head, pouting. "Why won't they Red? Don't they answer you?"

"Not always."

Bumblebee brightened up, as Red Alert continued, "In fact, why don't you wait for the voices to start talking to you before you try talking to them?" Bumblebee nodded, and trundled off to go play his game.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soundwave was having a particularly bad day today. First he had picked up a youngling, which began screaming, and then he had the entire Autobot army after him… Soundwave was seriously considering ditching the youngling in the hopes that the army would forget about him, experiments be slagged. The youngling looked up at him, and muttered, "Now would be a great time to hear the voices."

"Voices?"

"Voices. They're everywhere, they just don't reply-"

Soundwave dropped the youngling, deciding that it wasn't worth his aft to experiment on a glitchy youngling. He needed a completely whole and wholesome youngling for the experiments he had in mind.

As the decepticon left the youngling, Bumblebee waited, taking comfort in the knowledge that someone would find him soon. But he was so hungry, and lonely… "I really wish that Red Alerts voices would come talk to me." He murmured, optics slowly offlining.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus Prime was seriously considering about tearing the mech who had been on guard duty to pieces. _How could they let the decepticons get so close?_ He snarled inwardly, even as his worried optics scanned the thick vegetation of the planet they were currently staying on. Red Alert and Inferno combed the area, their experience as a search and rescue team bringing them to the very front.

Red Alert paused, transformed, motioning to Inferno. Inferno drove over, and peered down. The two of them looked at each other, and Red Alert yelled, "Prime, we got tracks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee seriously began thinking about screaming for someone. However, he was unsure of whom to scream for. _Prime._ "PRIME!" He wailed, " 'HIDE! SIDES! SUNNY!"

The trees shook as the mentioned mechs came bursting out from nowhere, sweeping Bumblebee into their arms. Bumblebee giggled delightedly, optics lighting up. "Their was a really bid 'con!" He chirped excitedly, eager to tell them of his newest adventure. "And, he carried me far away, but he dropped me when I wanted to see if Red's voices would answer me back."

Red Alert paused in the middle of the clearing, as Inferno glanced over at him. The twins stared down at Bumblebee, who had no idea what he had just done. "Well 'Bee, I suppose you rescued yourself." Sideswipe said, smiling in relief. "Now, all we have to do is find that 'Con, blast him into pieces that not even Hatchet can put him back together, and we'll be just fine."

Bumblebee giggled, and looked at Red Alert, "Red, I don't think the voices are going to answer!"

"I hope not for awhile." Red Alert muttered, softly enough that only Inferno could hear it. "Please, let it not be for a long time."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And the femme said to me, why don't you take your slagging, primus ridden-"

Crunch, clang! Jazz shouted in pain as Ratchets wrench flew at him, hit and bounced off, and Ratchet with an expert flick threw it directly at his head again. This time the wrench stayed imbedded in his helm. "Ratchet! What was that-"

"Bumblebee is singing those ditties of yours again." Ratchet snarled, stalking closer to Jazz. "I'm sick of this. You are going to start cleaning up your language, or else-"

The wrench was pulled from Jazz's helm and came dangerously close to his tail pipe. "This little thing here will never see the light of day again."

Jazz gulped. Bumblebee laughed, Prime smiled. All was once more right on the Ark.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

I tried to make this humor, but I'm unsure of how I did… But everyone thinks Bumblebee is cute an innocent. He's not… He tries to get the twins and Jazz into trouble.


End file.
